The Script
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: When Jack helps Kim with a script for a play, what will happen between the two? How will drama and romance 'kick' in? TOTAL KICK! Plz read and review.


**The Script**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot. Now my inspiration for this one-shot would be a book that my English class has just finished reading. It's called Only in the Movies. If you're a reader, I recommend you read this book. It's kinda about a guy who thinks he falls in love with a girl, but really he's in love with his best friend. ROMANCE ALERT! So in this one-shot Jack and Kim aren't dating. But it takes place after Spyfall. Btw SPYFALL ROCKED! THE BRAD PITTS! Lol on with the one-shot! **

Kim's POV

I angrily throw my script on the floor of the dojo. How am I supposed to practice for my audition if I can't even remember my cues! Plus I have nobody to practice with! The dojo is empty, but I went in here for some quiet. All the guys are out busy for the day, so I'm all alone. I sigh and pick up my script." BOOOOOO!" I hear from behind me. I scream at the top of my lungs and throw my script high in the air." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I slowly turn around to find Jack, crouching on the floor, laughing his ass off. Jack slowly gets up and walks over to me. He tries to catch his breath." You should have seen yourself. That was hilarious!" He exclaims. I roll my eyes and shove him playfully." Not now Jack." I mumble picking up my script. Jack grabs it out of my hand and skims through it." JACK GIVE THAT BACK!" I say. He shakes his head." You never told me you were gonna audition for Milton and Julie's play." He says in amusement." Yeah…well I-I you know wanna just try. For fun…" I trail off. He nods." You're gonna do great. You're amazing." Jack whispers the last part. I blush and look down at my feet.

"Thanks." I reply. Jack blushes also and looks down. _Tell him _is all the goes through my head. _Tell him now how you feel. No more games. Tell him that you love him. _I shake the thought out of my head. No. Jack and I are just best friends. I mean sure, our relationship is complicated. Ok fine its super complicated! I mean one second I think he's into me, the next I don't know. I try to tell him, he doesn't get the hint. I think he wants to tell me, but he doesn't. It's so confusing! I mean we haven't even talked that much since our little slow dance. It was perfect. Jack, in the cutest suit ever. His beautiful brown eyes dazzling as he held out his hand towards me, asking to dance. I wanted to tell him as the song ended, but the moment got ruined. I actually thought he was gonna kiss me. But it's like the universe doesn't want us to be together. I wish love was as easy in real life like in the movies. I mean in every movie the best friend's end up being together. Is that ever gonna happen with me and Jack?

Jack puts his hand on my shoulder lightly shaking me out of my thoughts." Hey Kim. Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asks. I walk over and take a seat on the bench. He follows and sits beside me. I try not to think about how close our elbows are." It's just…I have nobody to practice for the play with. I really need to remember my lines. And I need help working with other people. But nobody wants too." I stop talking and play with my feet. Jack takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. I look up at him, and I can't stop staring at his eyes. I always feel like I'm lost in a pool of chocolate. We both lean in a few inches closer. I feel his warm breath on mine. I close my eyes and silently pray that this will be it. This is when I'll kiss Jack Brewer.

As our lips are about to touch we hear a loud bang coming from Rudy's office. Jack and I jerk out of our positions and stand up. Rudy runs out with Tootsie and Phil behind him." Hey what's going on here?" Rudy asks. Jack and I quickly look at each other; and I can tell were both as red as tomatoes." Noth-nothing Rudy. Just working on…." Jack starts." Homework, yep that's it." I finish. Rudy rolls his eyes." Yeah right. Now Phil and I are taking Tootsie on a walk. So I hope you'll be having an educated time with your…homework while were gone. Remember PG!" Rudy says running out the dojo. Phil pats Jack on the shoulder." Have fun with the Kim. But not too much fun." Phil says with a laugh and runs out.

Jack scratches the back of his neck awkwardly." Sooo…" I begin, full of embarrassment. Jack slightly chuckles." Um I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with your lines. Like I could read someone's part in the scene, while you read your characters part. But if you don't wanna I understand." Jack says quietly.

I grab his arm and pull him to the centre of the mats." No that'll be awesome! You'll really do that for me?" I ask." Sure. I think it'll be cool to help you out. What's this play about anyway?" Jack asks. I hand him one of my extra scripts." Well in this play it's about a guy named Colton who's in love with a girl named Dianna. But he soon figures out that he was actually in love with his best friend Hannah the whole time. He was just too clueless to realize it. And the funny thing is Hannah loves him, but she doesn't know how to tell him." I tell Jack. He nods." Sounds pretty cool. So what's this scene?" He asks.

"Well this is the scene when Colton and Hannah see each other for the first time since she confessed his love to him the day before. You'll be Colton; I'll be Hannah, who I'm actually auditioning for." I say with a smile. Jack still doesn't get the hint. I'm trying to signal, HEY! I LOVE YOU! But no he's all whatever. Ughhhh! Why does he have to be so adorable and clueless at the same time?!" Ok are you read to start?" Jack asks. I nod.

Scene Starts: (Jack/Colton is bold, Kim/Hannah in italics)

_"Colton what are you doing here. I said for you to leave me alone!"_

**"I'm not leaving Hannah. You can't just say you love me and run away! What the Hell am I supposed to do?! I thought you'd love that I'm here right now with you."**

_"You don't get it do you! I KNOW I CAN'T HAVE YOU! YOU'RE INLOVE WITH DIANNA! It's ok! I'm used to it! I had to deal with all these girls following around you all day since the first day we met back in grade 8! LOOK AROUND COLTON! LOVE ISN'T LIKE HOW THEY PORTRAY IT IN THE BOOKS AND MOVIES! We're 16! I've gotta stop thinking about you and move on!_

**"WHY MOVE ON HANNAH! WHY CAN'T YOU EXCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU WILL NEVER STOP LOVING ME!"**

_"Because Colton, because it hurts too much to love someone that will never love me back. Love is greedy and selfish. But you'll never understand. I'm happy that you've found someone that feels the same way. Goodbye."_

**"Hannah please don't go! You still didn't let me explain how I feel. Please just hear me out."**

_(Hannah slowly nods)_

_"Go ahead."_

**"I was never in love with Dianna. I only thought I was. It took me until today to realize that…I've actually been in love with someone else the whole time. And it's killing me that I've been so mean to her. I completely ignored her lately. She probably hates me now anyway."**

_"Well then that's great. What's this girl like?"_

**"I think you might know her. She has the most beautiful caramel hair. With those big green eyes and those full kissable lips. Not only that but she's the sweetest, funniest, coolest, and most genuine girl in the world."**

_"She sounds like a cool girl. And even though you don't feel the same way about me I'm really happy for you."_

**(Colton shakes his head and chuckles)**

_"What's so funny?" _

**"You really don't get it do you?"**

_"What now?"_

**"It's you. You're the one."**

_"Oh my god…I'm such an idiot. Colton, I wanna believe you. But I can't."_

**"I know how you will."**

(Colton slowly walks up to Hannah and kisses her lightly. As soon as she responds he breaks the kiss. Colton walks away but Hannah grabs him by the shirt and kisses him passionately. The scene ends as both characters wrap they're arms around each other)

Jack and I read that part over and over again. Not even daring to look into each other's eyes. Jack slowly pulls my chin up to face him." Jack, you don't have to kiss me…I mean if you don't wanna?" I ask in amusement. Jack stutters." I-I uh guess s-so I mean if-if you want…" He trails off." I guess so. Ok. Just for the play." I say. Jack scratches the back of his neck and nods in agreement. He slowly leans in and I do the same. My breathing becomes shallow. I can't believe this is about to happen. Jack and I are finally gonna kiss. I've dreamed of this day since forever.

No interruptions. This is gonna be our kiss. I feel a warm pair of lips on mine. I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach, and my head feeling so light. As much as I loved it the kiss only lasted for a second, and it was over. Jack slowly steps back." I uh…" He mumbles. I don't speak. I just grab him by the shirt and connect his lips to mine. Jack wraps his arms around my waist. My arms wrap around his neck and he pulls me closer. As much as I didn't want it to end air became a necessity.

We slowly break apart. Jack rests his forehead against mine. I don't know what to say to him. We stare into each other's eyes. I try to read his mind. I can't figure out if he's confused or weirded out by the kiss. Maybe both? Maybe neither? As Jack opens his mouth to say something he gets a text. He slowly lets go of my waist and takes his phone out of his pocket." It's my mom." He says." I uh gotta go…" Jack says uncomfortably backing away. I nod and wave bye. As he walks out of the dojo looking dazed I put my fingers over my lips." Wow." I whisper in happiness.

Jack's POV (The Next Day)

"WHAT?! YOU MADE OUT WITH KIM!" Jerry yells in the cafeteria. People begin to stare at me." Shut up." I whisper through gritted teeth. Jerry gives me a funny look. I roll my eyes." What the Hell is your problem. So you 'kissed' yesterday. And what now you're gonna ignore each other?" Jerry asks in confusion. I stand up." I have to think of something to say to her. Hey Kim, yeah ever since we kissed twice yesterday I'm in love with you. Oh and will you be my girlfriend? Weirdo much." I say." Wait! Bro you made out with her twice?" Jerry asks. I give him a death glare. I walk over to get some napkins. As I pick a few up I bump into the one person I've been avoiding all day. Kim Crawford." Jack." She whispers." Uh hi." I reply. Hi, seriously!

"What are you doing here?" I ask." This is the cafeteria stupid." She mumbles in irritation. I want to slap myself right now! I am such an idiot!" Oh yeah. Well I gotta get going…" I say." Yeah me too…" She responds. We both run away in opposite directions. Kim runs to the cheer table and I sit next to Jerry and the other guys." What was that?" Milton asks. I pretend to not understand what he just asked." What do you mean?" I reply." You know what we mean Jack. Why are you and Kim avoiding each other?" Eddie asks in annoyance." You guys don't tell anyone but Jack and Kim made out in the dojo yesterday and-"" WHAT THE HECK!" Milton and Eddie scream, not letting Jerry finish his sentence.

I bang my head against the table several times. We receive plenty of glares from other students." No that's not exactly what happened. Look you know that I'm in love with Kim right?" I start. They all nod." And you know she kinda likes me too…" I continue." Well she asked me to help with auditioning for your play Milton. And we practiced the scene with Colton and Hannah and how they kiss in the end right? Well Kim said that just for the play we'll kiss for like a second. So I pecked her on the lips. When I stopped the kiss though, she kissed me. And we started to kiss. Not make out, but kiss…for a lot longer than a second. Now I'm so confused because I love her and you guys know that. But I'm too scared to tell her. And now I'm also embarrassed because of what happened yesterday. Ugh!" I say all in one breath, banging my head against the table once more.

The guys all nod." Now I get it!" They all say at the same time." I can't believe me and my cuddle bunny's play got you two together! Oh my gosh I've gotta text Julie." Milton says excitedly. I take his phone and throw it across the room, it landing in the garbage can." HEY!" He yells. I sigh." What am I supposed to do?! I mean we both know that we like each other so why can't I tell her how I feel? Every time I look into those beautiful coffee brown eyes, I'm dead." I say. Eddie puts his hand on my shoulder." Jack you have to stop being afraid and tell her. I mean she totally kissed you! She likes you, a lot. We can all tell by the way she looks at you all the time. And the way you guys act around each other." He says.

"Yeah bro! I mean it's pretty obvious that Kim was the risk taker and kissed you. So now you gotta be the man and not be afraid to tell her how you feel." Jerry says." Yeah and Jack think about it. Don't you wanna be happy with her and not miserable just because you're nervous? It's time Jack. It's time to tell her the truth." Milton says. All the guys nod. I smile." I'm gonna tell her guys. I'm finally gonna tell Kim Crawford that I love her."

Kim's POV:

As I take a bite out of my apple I take a quick glance at Jack. We haven't talked at all since yesterday, and it's killing me. I wanna talk to him but the words just won't come out. Every time I stare into those chocolate brown eyes I freeze." I can't believe you haven't talked to him yet." Kelsey says. I turn to face her." I can't believe she didn't pass out yesterday. You have no idea how lucky you are Kim. I mean you made out with the hottest guy in our grade! Why aren't you happy?!" Grace asks." You guys don't get it. Jack and I can't even look at each other without freezing on the spot. I mean did you see what happened 2 minutes ago with the napkins?" I reply." Blah blah blah, is he a good kisser?" Grace asks." I can't believe you guys are ignoring me. And yes, very good kisser." I reply. Kelsey and Grace begin to squeal. I blush and look down." Oh my gosh! We have to tell this story at your wedding!" Kelsey says in excitement." Come again?" I ask.

"You have no idea how many girls in this school want to kiss Jack Brewer. Gosh he's so hot. You get all the hotties and I'm stuck with that." She says pointing to some of the Black Dragons who give her the call me sign. Grace replies with the middle finger. Kelsey and I begin to crack up." Anyway I need some advice. What if Jack talks to me later, what am I supposed to do? I mean were gonna have to talk about yesterday some time. Staying away from him for this long is starting to kill me." I say picking at my food." You've gotta be yourself Kim. Jack likes you for you. Don't change how you act to get his attention. Just tell him what's in your heart." Kelsey says. Grace buds in." Yeah. Everyone knows that you guys like each other. I mean it's pretty obvious. You have to pull your chin up high and say that you love him. You can't let fear ruin your life Kim." Grace says.

I smile." You two are the best." I say pulling them in for a hug." So on a scale from one to ten how good of a kisser is he?" Grace asks. Kelsey bursts out laughing." What?! He's the hottest guy in the 10th grade. I wanna know cuz if I get the chance…" Grace says. I shove her." I'm kidding Kim." She says. I laugh." But seriously…answer the question." Kelsey says. I roll my eyes and stand up." I've gotta get ready for History class. I'll see you two later." I say. Both of them wave." BYE MRS. BREWER!" They yell. I turn beat red and see if Jack's still here. That's strange he must have already left.

I walk down the hall and finally get to my locker. I open the locker door. As I pick up my History textbook a note falls down to the ground. I pick it up.

Dear Kimmy,

Meet me under the apple tree after school across the street. I really need to talk to you.

Jack

I read the note over and over until the warning bell rings. I shut my locker and speed walk to class. I make it just on time and take a seat at the back. I open the note and read it again. I sigh. I can't wait for school to be over.

Jack's POV:

My legs are shaking as I sit on the bench under the apple tree. I check my phone. It's been 5 minutes. Kim probably didn't get the note yet. Or maybe she doesn't want to see me. I feel someone poke me lightly. I turn to see Kim standing there as beautiful as ever, playing with her hands nervously. I pat the bench." Hey take a seat. I mean if you want." I gesture. She nods and sits next to me. It becomes awkwardly silent for a minute. We turn to face each other." Kim?" I ask. She grabs my hand." Yeah?" She responds. I blush and look down." About yesterday…I'm really sorry about what happened." I start off." I should be the one saying sorry. I mean if you didn't like the kiss or anything." Kim mumbles, a pinky shade forming on her cheeks. I chuckle." Trust me I'm not complaining about the kiss." I reply. She giggles.

"Look I'm not the best and telling people my feelings. But the thing is I'm just gonna come out and say that I love you. Not like a friend, not like a sister. I'm in love with you. I love it that you're ticklish. You always sleep with your socks on because you think it's good luck. I love it that you hate pickles and raisins but love grapes and cucumbers. I love it how you only eat red apples because you think the green ones are weird. I love everything about you. Ever since we met back in the beginning of grade 9 I can't stop thinking about you. You're the most beautiful, determined, and most perfect girl ever. I wanna be there for you when you're sad, and when you need a hug. I just need you in my life. And I know this sounds crazy but when you kissed me I never wanted to let go. It just seemed perfect. I sound like a total weirdo but I had to tell you how I feel because Kim…I'm in love with you." I say.

It's silent for a moment. As I look away Kim smiles and pulls me in a bone crushing hug. I immediately hug back. Tears stream down her eyes as she pulls away." Kim are you ok?" I ask. She nods and I wipe away her tears." You have no idea how much I'm in love with you Jack. I love your shaggy brown hair, your beautiful eyes, and your smile that makes my heart skip a beat. You have always been there for me. Even when I didn't believe you always ended up being my knight in shining armor. I love it how I'm the only one who knows that you play the guitar and sing. And I love how I feel the safest around you. I feel like I can tell you anything and I can trust you to keep my secrets a secret. I love how I don't need to change how I am for you. I can be any way I want and I know you still know who I really am. I've been crushing on you ever since we met. And when we kissed it was too perfect. I love you Jack Brewer. And I'm not afraid to admit it anymore." Kim says.

I can't help but smile really big." Oh so I was right. You did have a crush on me." I say in a baby voice poking her stomach. Kim chuckles." Yeah." She replies. Kim leans her head against my shoulder and we star out into the cloud together. It was silent. All we heard were people in the background getting out of school. But Kim and I didn't mind the silence. I hold her hand and squeeze it tightly." So Kim I wanted to know if you'd like to go out on a date with me this Friday night?" I ask her." Of course I will Jack. Did you really need to ask?" She says with a smirk. Kim turns to face me." Hey I'm just making sure we're on the same page here." I reply. Kim sighs." Thanks Jack." She says looking back toward the sky." What do you mean?" I ask." Thanks…for being you." She whispers to me. I kiss her cheek." You're welcome Kimmy." I reply. After another 10 minutes she had to go." So I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend." She says." Yeah I'll meet you at the front of the school girlfriend." I reply pulling her in for a hug." Bye." She says with a wave. As Kim begins to walk away I yell to her." LOVE YOU!" I yell." LOVE YOU TOO!" She replies. As soon as Kim's out of sight I take a seat on the bench and look at the sky once again." Thanks God. Thanks for bringing Kimmy into my life."

**Yayyyyyy! Another one-shot complete. I think the ending's cute. A little cheesy in my opinion but cute. Thanks for reading my stories! REVIEW! I also have a question. I'm thinking of making a part 2. About their first date. What do you think? Just comment in your review if u want me to continue or end it like that. Love you all.**

**Julia**


End file.
